The Guy I Sit Next To
by XxBuonoxTomatoxX
Summary: Highschool AU. Lovino is living his normal boring life until a certain Spaniard appears and sits next to him. I suck at summaries. First Fanfic! Be nice! Spamano, SPain/Romano, Amtonio/Lovino. M for Lovino's swearing and maybe some other things. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

The Guy I Sit Next To

**Rated M for Lovino's swearing!**

I sighed heavily as I fell into my chair. _I hate Geography… with a fiery fucking passion… _I thought, glaring at the board in front of me.

Then I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around to look at the balled up piece of paper on the ground. As I reached down to grab it I heard some _bastardo_ snickering. Probably that fat ass Alfred again.

I opened up the piece of paper to find the word 'FAGOT' scrawled oh-so-fucking-gracefully on it. Maybe he should learn to SPELL shit before throwing it at me.

Okay so _maybe _I'm gay. But the only reason EVERY fucking student in this freakin' school knows because my dumb shit _frattello_ may have screamed it out in the cafeteria. Fucking ass hole.

I threw it over my shoulder, not caring who it hit as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class!" she said in that cheerful way that always pissed me off, "Today we have a new student!"

A boy who had chocolate brown hair and beautif – wait, what? What the fuck! No! They were just emerald! He had emerald eyes! But anyway, he looked kind of… I don't know… Spanish? Anyway he walked into the classroom smiling in a way-less-scarier-then-our-bat-shit-crazy-teacher. Mrs Flemming beamed as she turned to look at me. I nearly cringed at the sheer brightness of it. Nearly.

"His name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and he is from Spain!" Hmm, what a guess. " We shall all welcome him! Right class?" For some reason that sounded like an order with an underlying threat…

Everyone nodded hastily. "Good! Antonio you may take your seat." Antonio nodded and sat in the seat next to me. Because it was empty. Because everyone fucking hates me.

"Shiz nit! I left todays work in my office! Class, me may chat quietly while I go and grab it." She said, walking quickly out of the room.

As soon as she left, the room burst into loud chatter and laughter. Then I felt a tap on my arm. I turned to see the Spaniard smiling. Again.

"She's a little loco!" he said, laughing a bit. I 'tched'. **(Toma: I couldn't think of anything better! DX)**

"You haven't seen anything yet buddy…" I sighed. At this Antonio's eyes widened slightly.

"Dios mio… Well my name is Antonio! What's yours _chico_?" he asked, smiling. AGAIN.

"Uh… I'm Lovino. Lovino Vargas." I replied, slightly confused. What the fuck is a _chico_?

"¡Qué nombre tan bonito!" he said cheerily, " I hope we can become buenos amigos, Lovino!"

I wish he would stop speaking fucking Spanish… but with the little Spanish I know… he wants to be… good… friends? With me? Why the fuck would he want to friends with me of all people?!

"Uh… ok… I guess…" I said warily, looking at him cautiously.

"Yay! Gracias Lovi!" he said, STILL FUCKING SMILING.

"My name isn't Lovi! It's Lovino." I grumbled.

"Aw, but Lovi sounds cute!" he whined looking at me cutel – annoyingly.

"It's Lovino. LO-VI-NO. LOVINO. Got it?" I sighed. This guy was getting on my nerves.

"Okey dokey Lovi!"

I let my head hit the desk. This was going to be a long lesson…

**Author's Note: So this is my very first fanfiction! Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue it? Or does it suck too much? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Guy I Sit Next To

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! You have given me the confidence to continue! I'M SORRY! I PROMISED I'D HAVE THIS OUT EARLIER! But I literally JUST finished moving into a new house and sorting and stuff and dad had to get the internet to work… And I had to rewrite this 'cause I wasn't going to post that pile of doggy-doo-doo (as my dad would say O.o). Yeah that's my lame excuse… so here you go!**

**WARNING: VIOLENCE! **

**Chapter 2**

I slammed my locker door shut after shoving all my books inside. I don't care if the fucking things got torn. It'd been a long fucking day. And when I say long I mean like, REALLY freakin' long. It felt like a week.

It'd been two weeks since Antonio had started school and that stupid bastard had every fucking class with me. And he had sat next to me. Every. Fucking. Time.

I sighed heavily and leaned my head against the door. That fucking moron Antonio hadn't left me alone all day… I really wanted to punch that grin off his face… But… something in me just can't do it. I must be sick or something. Yeah, I'm not going soft or anything. Just sick.

With that thought I adjusted my bag to a more comfortable position on my shoulders and headed towards the door.

XxXxX

I walked along an empty pathway by some trees and bushes towards my fucking small-as-a-friggin-shoe-box house. The place kind of looked like the ones in the movies where the character is walking and then gets jumped by some weirdo.

And speak of the devil, Alfred and his dickhead friends walk out in front of me, smirking.

"Hey faggot," Alfred started, " are you walking home to your boyfriend?" At this, the dipshits with him started to cackle and laugh.

"I don't have a fucking boyfriend, idiot." I snarled.

"Oh really? What about the Spanish guy?" he asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, dickface." I sighed, sick of his stupid mouth moving. Only crap comes out of it anyway.

Sadly, I had failed to notice his friends surrounding me. I had realized this when arms hooked under my armpits and lifted me up so I could just touch the ground.

"Oi! Let me go you fucktard!" I swore as I kicked and thrashed in their grip. Alfred walked up to me wearing one of those shit-eating grins he only wore when he was having tremendous amounts of fun. **(Lovino: How fucking poetic was that? :D Toma: Not very. :3 Lovino: Shut up bitch! You got a B- on that friggin poetry assignment! What would you know?! D: Toma: That wasn't very nice… T.T)**

He started to lift his arm and I knew I was screwed as it collided with my jaw. My head snapped sideways and my mouth filed with blood.

I looked at him defiantly before spitting on his shoes. I'd realized that was a stupid move when he used that same foot to kick me right in the gut. I doubled over, all the air leaving my body but the thug behind me propped me up as Alfred continued to beat me.

It went on like this for a good half hour before they got bored and let me fall to the dirty pavement. I laid there in crumpled bruised and bloody mess wondering what the fuck I ever did to him.

That turd had started at the same Primary school as me when we were in grade three and had targeted me ever since. It only got worse when he found out I was gay.

Okay, maybe Feliciano hadn't _screamed_ out my sexuality. But he does have this bad habit of talking REALLY FUCKING LOUD.

I sighed and tried sitting up. I say 'tried' because it was, as they say, an epic fail. Everything hurt like a bitch. Fuck you, Alfred. FUCK. YOU.

It took me ten minutes to get into a sitting position and then another fifteen to stand up. And then God knows how long to drag my sorry ass home.

XxXxX

I opened the front door and dropped my bag somewhere, not having the strength to throw it like I normally would.

"LOVIIIIIIIIII~! Is that you?" Feliciano yelled from somewhere in the house. Fuck. Why did he have to be home? WHY?

Feliciano stuck his head around the corner and his eyes instantly widened. Did I really look that bad?

He ran over to me, carefully turning my head as if to get a better look. "What happened, _fratello_?"

I couldn't tell him I got beat up! That'd be a really bad idea. He'd go and tell _Nonno_ and then he would tell the Principal. And that will all lead to Alfred calling me a wimp and to just beat the crap out of me more. Which I really don't need.

"I, uh… fell down… a flight of stairs… and hit some people… b-but they were okay!" I said, quickly adding on the last part so he wouldn't worry any more than he already was.

"Oh… do you want me to help you clean up a bit?" he asked softly. He looked like he didn't believe me.

"N-no I'll be fine!" I said making my way to the stairs, grimacing slightly. Quick movements are NOT a good idea. 'Cause they cause everything to fucking hurt.

I silently cursed Alfred for the thousandth time as I limp-climbed the stairs. Because that's apparently possible.

I staggered into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I made it. EPIC WIN.

I started to drift into unconsciousness as Feliciano yelled something about dinner from the kitchen. I couldn't give a flying fuck about dinner right now. I could sleep for a week. Or a year. Or a decade. The latter sounds the best right now.

XxXxX

I woke up staring at the ceiling. Then suddenly this excruciating pain hit every part of me. _OW FUCK FUCK OW THIS HURTS LIKE A FUCKING BITCH. _

I winced as Feli walked in. "_Fratello_? Are you alright?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

'NO I'M NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT!' – Is what I wanted to scream at him. Instead I weakly asked; "Feli? C-can I have some Panadol?"

He nodded quickly and bolted down stairs. I probably sounded like a fucking wimp but I couldn't care less because I was in A LOT of fucking pain and needed that Panadol. **(Toma: I DON'T OWN PANADOL SO DON'T SUE ME I'M POOR! DX)**

He came back in with a glass of water and a tablet. As soon as he handed them to me I practically threw it in my mouth and skulled the water.

He took the glass and set it on the bedside table that was cluttered with random crap. "I don't think you should go to school today Lovi…"

"What? I'm fi- AH!" I yelled out in pain as I had tried to sit up, as I was trying to prove I was fine, "Sh-shit…!" Instead it seems I had proved the exact opposite.

"Lovi! J-just lie down okay?" he said, gently pushing me back onto the bed.

I sighed and let him, not particularly happy with this situation. "Fine…" I grumbled.

"I need to go get ready for school, okay? You need to stay home and rest…" he said, stepping back slightly.

"Just go and fucking get ready…" I scowled. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed and let my head hit the pillow. I was going to KILL Alfred. Or I would if he didn't have his group of idiots with him…

I went back to sleep in the hope that the medicine would take affect soon.

XxXxX

"_Hey Lovi!" Antonio yelled as he walked up to me waving. _What the fuck? Oh I must be dreaming…_ I thought._

_Suddenly he came up and hugged me. In a weird way. "What the fuck bastardo?!" I asked trying push him off me. Then his hand started to lift up my shirt._

"_ANTONIO! What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled REALLY fucking confused. What the fuck does he think he's doing?!_

_He had gotten my shirt and thrown it somewhere. He smiled softly as he let his hands roam my chest. "A-Antonio! You're hands a-are cold!" I squirmed in my embrace as he continued to touch me…_

I sat up in my bed. What the fuck was that… I panted as I looked around, sweat dripping down my face.

Did I just dream about Antonio doing… THAT sort of thing to me? NO! No, no, no, no. It wasn't a dream. It was a fucking NIGHTMARE. What the fuck is wrong with me?!Why that of all things?!

My door opened slowly and a chocolate brown head poked in. Oh fuck… Antonio? WHY NOW?

"A-Antonio?" I asked as he came in and walked up to my bed.

"Ah, Lovi! Are you alright? You look like you were hit by a truck!" he said, a concerned look on his face. Gee, thanks _bastardo_.

I grunted in response. Wait… How the FUCK did he know where I live?!

"How the fuck did you get in my house?!" I scowled at him.

"Hm? Oh, your brother Feli let me in! He told me what had happened and I was worried about you so I came to visit." He explained, his usual smile making its way onto his face.

I sighed. That didn't surprise me at all…

"Okay… Well I want to go back to sleep so can you leave?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What's the magic word~?" he asked, waving his finger back and forth. I sighed. Again.

"Will you _please _leave?" I asked again, this time using his fucking 'magic word'.

"Okay Lovi! I'll see you later, Si?"

"Okay. Goodbye." I said laying back on my bed and snuggling under the covers. I heard him walk out and close the door.

I closed my eyes and slipped into what would hopefully be a _dreamless_ sleep.

XxXxX

**A/N: Done! Yay! Okay, I hope you like it! I nearly got caught writing Lovi's 'dream' by my sister… I shouldn't write this in my room… 'cause she's on top bunk XD. I've had plenty of practice with Lovi's personality because I decided that I would act like him during our move. 'Cause it's fun annoying my dad and swearing at him! Lol. Anyway, I hope no one was too OC, but if anyone is please tell me! Review, kk?**


	3. Chapter 3

The Guy I Sit Next To

**A/N: **** I'M SO SORRY! I haven't done anything in ages! I had writers block and was smashing my head against the key board… I didn't want to do something too cliché… BUT I HAVE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING AT LONG LAST! Also! I apologize to those who have reviewed or sent me a message and I didn't reply! I kinda fell of the face of the earth… So yeah, sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 3~**

**Chapter 3**

**XxXxX**

It'd been a week since I 'fell down the stairs' and I had been back at school for a few days. It was Friday morning and I was sitting in History trying to ignore Antonio's constant babbling when the teacher walked in.

"Okay class!" she said, clasping her hands together, "We are going to start an assignment! And you shall be in pairs." She read out names saying who was paired with who when she looked over at me.

"Lovino, you will be paired with Antonio." Oh, FUCK no.

"Isn't that great Lovi~! We get to be buddies!" I sank in my seat.

"Fuck. My. Life." I muttered.

"Don't be like that Lovi! It'll be fun!" he smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Get. The fuck. OFF." I growled, glaring.

The rest of the lesson had been spent on explaining the assignment; We were to pick an important event in the history of the country we were given, which for us by some miracle, was my home country, Italy. At least there was one good part to this assignment…

"Oh, Lovi?"

"What?"

"Do you want to share some tomatoes with me?"

"Um… okay…?"

**XxXxX**

School had ended and I was walking out the front gates when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Antonio running over to me, waving. Great, the last person I wanted to see when I finally get to go home. I started to walk out the gates again.

"Hola Lovi!" he smiled as he caught up and started to walk with me.

"What do you want bastardo?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't take long. I wanted to go hooooooome!

"Well now that we're working on the same project, I thought maybe we could trade numbers!" he grinned.

"No." I said bluntly, frowning.

"Aw, please Lovi~!" he pouted.

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaassssseeeee~?"

"NO."

"Pwetty Pwease~?"

"I said n-" sadly, I had made the mistake of looking over at him. He was giving the best 'puppy dog eyes' I had ever seen. They were better then Feli's! Fuck him!

I sighed, "Fine… But only because it'll help with the assignment!"

"Yay~!" he took out his phone and smiled that shit-eating-grin of his. I sighed and took out mine, going into contacts so I could add him.

"What's your number?"

After adding Antonio as 'Tomato Bastard', I started to turn when he grabbed my arm.

"What is it now?" I asked, tired of him.

"Can I have dinner at your house?" he asked.

"Why the f- " I started to say until I saw his face. He looked like he was on the verge of getting down on his hands and knees and begging me. Odd… very odd…

"Why?" I asked warily.

"Um… my father is out on a business trip so I'm home alone! And uh… it gets lonely!" he explained quickly.

_He said that weirdly… something's up… _I thought as I gave him a look. He smiled hesitantly.

"Alright," I agreed, "only so you won't start whining about it!"

His face instantly lit up and I was immediately pulled into a hug. "Aye, Gracias Lovi!"

"Ack! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, punching his chest.

"Ow! That hurts Lovi!" he said letting go of me and rubbing where I had punched him.

"Good! Now let's go or we'll miss out on food." I stated as I started to walk home. He followed quickly, obviously eager.

_I have to figure out what's up with him… _I thought, giving him a sideways glance. He was looking straight ahead, smiling like an idiot.

**XxXxX**

I walked in the door and kicked off my shoes, letting my bag fall to the floor beside them. "Just put your crap there." I said, pointing to an empty spot next to my things.

"Okay~!" he said.

I walked into the kitchen to find Grandpa Rome standing at the stove, making what appeared to be Pasta. Feli was sitting at the table playing with his fork until he noticed me walk in. "Hi Lovi~!"

"Ah, Lovi my Grandbaby! You made it! Would you grab some plates for me?" Grandpa asked, smiling.

"Sure. Hey, can Antonio have dinner with us?" I asked, opening the cupboard door. As if on cue, Antonio stuck his head through the door way.

"Si, si! As they say, the more the merrier!" Grandpa said as he put pasta onto the plates I had just brought over.

"Thank you Mr. Vargas!" Antonio smiled sitting across from Feli. I started to pour the sauce onto the pasta, nearly drooling on it. Grandpa made the BEST pasta in the world.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of having you at our table tonight?" Grandpa asked, sitting next to Feli.

"Ah well, my father is on a business trip so Lovi said I could have dinner here!" he laughed.

"I did no-"

"So you're home alone?" Feli asked, cutting me off.

"Si~!"

"Poor Toni!" Feli cried, hugging Antonio from across the table.

I started to place the plates in front of them, being careful not to hit the two. It's not that I care about them or anything! I just didn't want to waste any pasta.

"You two done? I want to eat." I complained as I sat down with my own plate. Feli sat back down and picked up his fork.

"It's hot." I warned.

"Ow!" he cried, quickly swallowing the pasta he had just shoved into his mouth. **(Toma: I literally JUST did that, but with a muffin XD Roma: You would. Toma: D: )**

"I said it's hot you idiot…" I sighed as he ran over to the sink and let the tap water run into his mouth. Grandpa Rome started to laugh and Antonio joined in as I just sat there and rolled my eyes.

As we ate, we discussed various things such as food and even school. "So do you two have any assignments~?" Grandpa inquired.

"Si! We have a History assignment and we're buddies." Antonio chirped.

"Ah! Splendid!" he replied, putting his fork and spoon onto his empty plate, "What is it about?"

As Antonio explained, Grandpa becoming excited when he mentioned it was on Italy. **(Toma: Did that entire sentence sound wrong to anyone else? ._. Roma: YOU'RE DISGUSTING. Toma: It's not my fault! DX) **Grandpa started to tell us the history of Italy when I interrupted, "Well I think Toni should be getting home now…"

Oh. SHIT. Did I just-!

"Lovi! You called me Toni~!" he exclaimed, hugging me from his seat beside me.

"ACK! FUCK! LET GOOOOO!" I yelled, falling out of my chair in the process. They sat there laughing at me. Fuck them.

As I climbed back into my chair, Feli started bouncing in his seat. "Oh! I have an idea! Toni should stay over tonight!"

"What a great idea! Would you like to stay over Toni?" Grandpa asked.

"Nonno-!"

"Sure! That would be great!"

Fuck you Feliciano. I'm going to put fucking spiders in your bed.

**XxXxX**

Antonio sat on one side of my double bed and yawned, stretching his arms above his head, his shirt lifting up. Wow… His abs are- wait, what? No! He was just stretching! Why the fuck do I care if he happens to be good looking under his clothes as well?! I buried my head in my pillow on the opposite side of the bed, my cheeks light red. Both of us were in our boxers, I had a pyjama shirt on and he had the white T-shirt he had been wearing today.

"Tired mi tomate?" he asked, adding a small laugh at the end.

"N-no! I just like the smell of my pillow! And I'm not your fucking tomato, bastardo!" I retorted, sitting up and scowling at him.

"Really? What does it smell like?" he asked curiously, tipping his head to one side slightly. It looked kind of cu- stupid.

"Uh… pizza… Why are we talking about what my pillow smells like?"

"I don't know~!" he laughed.

I sighed and face-palmed. _This guy is an IDIOT. But… I guess I don't mind… _I thought, resting my chin on my hand while I sat cross-legged on the bed.

Antonio fell back onto his pillow with a sigh of content, closing his eyes. "Thanks for letting me stay over Lovi~." He said, seeming genuinely happy.

Suddenly I had one of those 'light-bulb' moments that characters have in cartoons. **(Toma: I love those moments! They lead to greatness! Roma: Not in your case… Toma: … well then…)**

"Hey," I said poking him in the stomach, "can I ask you something?"

He looked at me curiously, propping himself up on his elbows, "Uh… I guess…?" … Is it REALLY that out of character for me to say stuff like that?! Whatever.

"What's the real reason you wanted to stay over at my house?"

"U-uh…"

**XxXxX**

**A/N: CILFF HANGER. AHAHAHA. *Ahem* ah Sorry I HAD TO! But anyway, sorry again for the long wait~! According to my brain, I need motivation AND to be in a not-so-awesome mood to write this… And thanks to SOMEONE I have reached that. *glares at door*(Roma: It's your fault for walking home when you could have caught a lift… Toma: What's wrong with walking home?! Roma: It was RAINING. Even your sister said you looked like a drowned rat! Toma: Well I was already pretty wet when they called me! And 'certain someone' didn't have to be so mean about it! IT WILL ALL DRY. Roma: By tomorrow? Toma: … MAYBE.) So it may be a little while before I get the next chapter up or it may be a very long time! (Roma: Again. Toma: S.T.F.U.) I apologise in advance for my slowness… I also apologise if this seems like it's going too fast… I dunno… is it? Oh well, at least I have an idea of where this story is going now~! … Kind of… Anyway! ASTA-LA-PASTA! :D**


End file.
